I'm Watching You
by kennett4ever
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is a writer married to the businessman Damon Salvatore. Her life is about to change as she meets two mysterious men by the names of Kai Parker and Kol Mikaelson. What she doesn't know is that they are two obssessed partners in crime who would do anything to get the girl. (Dark violent sexual themes and probably death of main characters in latter chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking that I am a horror/thriller fan but I haven't published any horror/thriller stories...then I was thinking that my top three Bonnie ships are Kennett,Bonkai and Bamon. Then I was thinking that Kol and Kai would rock as friends...and then I stopped thinking and I started writing. This came out... Enjoy...**

SEVEN YEARS AGO

Bonnie was in front of her mirror checking her costume. It was a witch costume. This Halloween was supposed to be perfect. She was in her senior year. Tonight it was the school masquerade. She took a last look in front of the mirror and headed to the door as the doorbell rang.

"Ready Bennett?" Caroline Forbes,her bestie said coming in in her vampire costume. She was looking hot as always.

"Sure." Bonnie replied with a smile. "Are you?" Bonnie said.

"For the best Halloween ever? You don't even have to ask. Let's go cause the others are waiting for us." Caroline said and both her and Bonnie exited the house locking behind them and got in Caroline's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline and Bonnie arrived at the school and Bonnie got off of the car while Caroline was searching for a place to park it. In a while they both entered the school eyes immidiately falling on their two twin friends Elena and Katherine Gilbert. Elena was dressed as an angel this year while Katherine as devil woman.

"Hey girls over here." Elena yelled at them waving her hand.

"There you are." Caroline said and she and Bonnie approached the two twins.

"So...all supernatural this year huh?" Katherine said smiling playfully.

"Where are the boys?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan is getting the drinks. Elijah,Damon and Klaus are on their way. You think they'll notice that the three of them are not going to school?" Elena asked.

"It's a masquerade party so no I don't think so." Caroline replied and Elena sighed in relief.

In the corner of the room the loners of the school were standing noticing everyone. Kol and Kai known as the 2Ks. Noone was talking to them. They were like invisible. Even Rebekah who was Kol's twin didn't talk to him at school. She thought he was the shame of the family. Kai was an only child misunderstood and mistreated by his family. They were hanging out together. The majority of the school kids didn't even know their names. Klaus and Elijah were also Kol's brothers but they never talked about him. Not even to their girlfriends.

Kol and Kai were not dressed as something special they both had black hoodies and a black mask covering their faces. Elijah and Damon wanted to be discreet so they had a look exactly like Kol's and Kai's. Klaus wanting to impress Caroline like always came dressed as Dracula matching her vampire costume. Stefan was dressed up as Zoro.

"The King and Queen?" Bonnie asked referring to Rebekah and her boyfriend Matt who were dressed as royals.

"Dancefloor." Katherine replied pointing at Rebekah and Matt who were slow dancing. Stefan came with the drinks giving a sweet kiss on Elena's cheek. They were dating for a while. Damon, Klaus and Elijah also came in. Elijah rushed in Katherine's side giving her a kiss. Klaus after greeting the others dragged Caroline on the dancefloor. Damon stood by Bonnie's side after giving her a passionate kiss.

"You look amazing." Damon said making Bonnie slightly blush.

"You don't look that bad yourself. What's with the hoodie?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"I didn't want to catch the eye." Damon said with a smirk and Bonnie giggled. Everyone started dancing and having a good time. They were all on the dancefloor jumping up and down at a cheerful song when Elijah and Damon disappeared from the stage. Bonnie was currently dancing with Caroline and saw Kol and Kai at the corner of the room.

"What are Elijah and Damon doing there?" Bonnie asked and Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll go get them." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded continuing her dance. Bonnie walked up to Kai and Kol and dragged them to the dancefloor holding them by the hands.

"What are you two doing down here?" Bonnie said with a smile dragging them to the dancefloor. Kai and Kol didn't say a word. They just followed Bonnie on the dancefloor and started dancing with her. Kai was keeping distance from her so she assumed that he was Elijah. With that Bonnie wrapped her arms around Kol's neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Kol looked her deeply in the eyes and that's when Bonnie understood that she was dancing with a stranger. She was looking at two deep brown eyes not blue like Damon's were. She quickly pulled away.

"You're not Damon..." she said frowning. Kol didn't say anything. Kai took hold of Bonnie's hand pulling her towards him but Bonnie pushed him away and ran out of the room bumping into Damon.

"Is everything ok baby?" Damon asked and Bonnie nervously nodded.

"I just want to get out of here." Bonnie said and Damon nodded both of them leaving the school. What they didn't know was that two sets of eyes were pinned on them as they entered Damon's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOW

"Two patients...men at the age of 25 escaped the mental hospital known as the Mentis Asylum..." Bonnie changed the chanel. She was tired of listening to the news.

"There's nothing good on the tv tonight." Bonnie said as Damon joined her on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Pick a movie." Damon said pointing at their DVD selection. Bonnie stood up and approached the place where they were keeping the DVDs.

"What are you in the mood for?" Bonnie asked going through the DVDs.

"Mmm maybe a horror movie?" Damon asked smirking.

"You know those things give me nightmares.." Bonnie said with a smile.

"You have nothing to be afraid of...you have your strong sexy husband to protect you." Damon said approaching Bonnie and giving her a kiss on the lips. Bonnie smile.

"Right my strong sexy husband...something smooth please." Bonnie said sitting on the couch again. Damon put the disc in the DVD player. It was the movie 'Scream'.

"That thing with the telephone always creeps me out." Bonnie said watching the movie absorbed. Damon suddenly tickled her. Bonnie jumped and started giggling. Damon gave her a kiss on the cheek throwing a handfull of popcorns on her.

"You are so paying for this." Bonnie said and attacked Damon with the rest of the popcorns. Their moment was interrupted by the phone. Bonnie escaped Damon's touch who paused the movie. Bonnie picked up the telephone.

"Hello..?" Bonnie said. Noone answered.

"Who is this?" Bonnie asked again but nothing. She was waiting for a while but since noone spoke she just closed the phone returning in Damon's arms.

"Who was it?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know..noone spoke...it was probably wrong number." Bonnie said starting the movie again.

"Maybe it was ghostface." Damon whispered in an intimidating tone in Bonnie's ear.

"Yeah sure." Bonnie said sarcastically with a light giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning Caroline and Bonnie had a coffee apointment in a cafe in the town's central square.

Bonnie was already there waiting for Caroline to show up. She came in with her baby girl in her arms. Caroline and Klaus have been married for three years now and last year Caroline gave birth to Hope Mikaelson. She smiled at Bonnie and took a seat opposite her.

"I've already ordered your favourite." Bonnie said with a smile.

"You're perfect." Caroline said smiling back after settling Hope on her lap.

"How's the little princess?" Bonnie asked touching tenderly Hope's small hand.

"She is been naughty lately driving me and her dad crazy..." Caroline replied with a smirk.

"Seriously I can't imagine Klaus running after the little thing all day long." Bonnie said with a smile. Caroline giggled.

"He is driving me crazy too. He is even afraid of holding her. He thinks she is so fragile. I think he is turning into an overprotective dad." Caroline said with a smile and Bonnie lowered her head smiling and taking a sip of her coffee.

"What about you and Damon?" Caroline asked pinning her eyes at the witress who brought her her coffee.

"We are fine. You know..in our little routine...but I like it." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Has he talked to you...you know..about kids." Caroline asked and Bonnie shook her head in denial.

"No...he is really busy being the manager. He travels a lot...you know it. I don't think that this is in his priorities...and it's not in my priorities either...at least for now." Bonnie said. She was in the middle of a very important book. If everything went according to plan it would be a best-seller just like her previous one.

"Besides we are married for only a year." Bonnie added and Caroline nodded.

"Did you get an invitation to the double engagement?" Caroline said smirking and Bonnie smiled.

"Of course I did. 'Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Gilbert along with Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert invite you to attend their engagement in June 6th at nine pm at the Mikaelson reisdence.' It's in a week form now right?" Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"Yes..you know I planned the most of it...well it's not like they had an option with them being too in love to arrange details and Rebekah travelling around Europe with Matt.

"I see." Bonnie replied slightly jumping when she felt her phone vibrating.

"Is this your lover boy?" Caroline asked with a teasing smile. Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Caller unknown." she replied troubled.

"Well...pick up..." Caroline said. Bonnie stood up and got out of the cafe pressing the green button.

"Hello?" Bonnie said answering the phone. She received no answer.

"Who is this?" Bonnie asked. No voice. Only a heavy breathing.

"I can hear you breathing..I said who is this?" Bonnie said frowning as her heart started beating faster. Whoever this was he closed the phone. Bonnie closed the phone too more troubled than ever and took a look around her for anything suspicious before heading back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena and Katherine were out bying the dresses for the engagement. Stefan and Elijah were also at the mall trying some suits and tuxedos on. They had also dragged Klaus with them because they needed his opinion. Elijah had already picked his suit. He was out of the changing room with Klaus waiting for Stefan to come out. He was currently trying on his second suit. That gave the two Mikaelson brothers the chance for some family talking.

"They called from Mentis." Klaus said and lowered his head.

"He is one of the two isn't he?" Elijah asked and Klaus nodded.

"He and his high school firend...still getting in trouble together." Klaus replied and Elijah lowered his head.

"Maybe it's the time for them to find out Klaus." Elijah said.

"You think we should tell the girls?" Klaus asked nervously.

"We've known them for ever Niklaus. You are married to Caroline for three years now and I am about to get engaged to Katherine. I think they should know about Kol." Elijah said and Klaus lowered his head in fear of what their reaction would be finding out that there was another Mikaelson who they knew but never noticed. A Mikaelson that noone has ever talked about. A Mikaelson that spent two years in a mental hospital and just escaped with his schizophrenic high school friend who they also knew but never noticed. What would they do when they found out about Kol Mikaelson and Kai Parker...

 **So...that was the first chapter. What do you think? Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it did better than I thought it would. Thank you guys for your support and the interest you showed. Chapter 2...**

SEVEN YEARS AGO

It had been a week since the masquerade. Bonnie had talked to noone about her accidentally kissing someone else at the ball. Strange things had started happening though driving her crazy. She would often feel weird touches though the night and wake up. She would walk down the streets stopping every now and then to check if she had been followed. The only case for her to feel safe was to be with her friends or with Damon. She thought that it was just her idea.

"So where are we going?" Bonnie asked entering Damon's car. Her parents were on a business trip so she had the chance to see her boyfriend. It was Saturday evening. The weather was cool and slightly windy.

"That's a surprise." Damon said smiling at her impatience.

"Well you should have told me. I didn't know what to pack and what not." Bonnie complained.

"Don't worry...I made sure to pack everything we need." Damon said with a knowing smile and started the car. In a while they arrived at the woods.

"Are you inshane...we are going to freeze to death..if we don't get eaten alive or murdered out there..." Bonnie commented with a light surprised smile. Damon gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on...I thought you were adventurous." Damon said and Bonnie shrugged her shoulders giggling.

"We are going to have fun I promise." Damon said and got out of the car followed by Bonnie. He pulled a tent out of the port bagage and a bag full of candles. A suitcase with blankets followed and a picnic basket.

"You did pack everything." Bonnie noticed with a smile.

"I did...and I know just the way to keep us warm." Damon said smiling and approaching her.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Bonnie asked smirking.

"We have to stay really really close..." Damon said and pressed his body against Bonnie's making her giggle.

"...and cuddle...maybe kiss a little." Damon whispered in her ear and pulled her in a passionate kiss. Their moment broke when Bonnie heard a noise through the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Bonnie asked looking freaked out. Damon turned towards the bushes.

"I am sure it was just the wind...come on...help me with the tent." he said after giving a kiss in her nose and Bonnie after taking a last look towards the bushes did as she was told.

In a while the tent was ready. Damon and Bonnie got in the tent and Damon lit up the candles putting them in small latterns so that the tent was out of danger of catching fire. They took a bite from what Damon had brought and they talked for a while. It was already midnight.

"That was delicious..did you make it?" Bonnie asked about the cake Damon offered her.

"Well...it's one of my many talents..." Damon said with his usual smirk and was interrupted by Bonnie's lips on his. Damon kissed her back. He deepened the kiss and Bonnie layed down dragging him on top of her. They continued kissing. Damon caressed Bonnie's cheek while his other hand was on her hips. Bonnie's hands made their way at his jeans button. Damon stopped and brought his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure that you want to do this now?" Damon whispered and saw Bonnie smiling.

"I think we waited enough." Bonnie said.

"I don't want you to do this for me ok?" Damon said and Bonnie giggled.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Bonnie said and Damon smiled and crushed his lips with hers. They continued making out for a while and now they were both in their underwear. Bonnie opened her eyes and immidiately escaped Damon's touch and let a scream.

"What's wrong? Damon asked frowning and surprised.

"I think there's someone out of the tent...I think I saw two figures." Bonnie said panting and clearly freaked out. Damon smiled.

"Come on baby...I am sure it was nothing." Damon said and tried to kiss her again but Bonnie pulled away.

"I am sure that someone is here Damon." Bonnie said and Damon sighed putting his clothes back on.

"Fine I'll check it out." Damon said and and made his way to the tent entrance.

"Be careful." Bonnie said and Damon nodded exiting the tent with a lattern in his hands. Bonnie was in the tent looking around scared and full of anticipation for Damon to come back. Damon walked further towards the woods. He was now surrounded by trees and bushes. There was dead silence.

"Is anybody here?" Damon yelled. The only answer he got was from an owl on the tree in front of him. Damon jumped.

"Stupid bird." he mumbled and headed back to see Bonnie fully clothed out of the tent pacing up and down.

"Did you see anyone?" Bonnie asked approaching him worried.

" No nothing." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Please let's go back..." Bonnie said in a pleading tone.

"Fine if that's what you want..I'll pack. Wait for me in the car." Damon said and Bonnie nodded and approached the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOW

Bonnie opened her green eyes at the sound of the alarm that was ringing persistently. She sat on the bed and after turning it off she gave a kiss on Damon's cheek and smiled at how peaceful he looked while sleeping.

"Come on baby...you have to wake up." she whispered in his ear and got out of the bed and opened the curtains widely allowing the sunlight to fill the room. Damon just switched sides.

"Five more minutes." he said in a sleepy voice.

"You should tell this to the pilot." Bonnie said and headed to the kitchen. Damon got up and stretched his body. Bonnie was already in the kitchen making breakfast. She made coffee and pancakes. Damon came in the room dressed up with his suitcase in his hands.

"Eat. I'll get dressed and then I'll take you to the airport ok?" Bonnie said and Damon nodded after giving her a quick kiss on the lips. After dressing up and putting on her favourite gloss Bonnie grabbed her bag and car keys and opened her cell phone. She was heading back to the living room when she stopped dead in her tracks. She had seven missed calls from a "caller unknown". Bonnie started breathing faster. She just deleted the calls and entered the living room after taking a deep breath. Her mind couldn't get off of it easily though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Mikaelson mansion Klaus,Caroline,Elijah and Katherine were having their breakfast as every other morning. The maid came in and served the coffee.

"So did you have any news from Bekah?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Oh I talked to her last night...she is totally fine...It's Matt that I worry about." Katherine said with a smirk making Caroline slightly giggle.

"I suppose that they are coming for the engagement right?" Caroline asked.

"Of course...they wouldn't miss it. Her brother is getting engaged." Katherine said blowing a kiss to Elijah who just smiled back at her.

"Oh I guarantee you it's going to be the perfect double engagement...since I am planning it." Caroline said and both her and Katherine giggled.

"What's up with you two?" Katherine asked narrowing her eyes on Klaus and Elijah who exchanged a weird look.

"Nothing." Elijah replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you sure? Because I think that Katherine's right..." Caroline said.

"Everything is perfectly fine love." Klaus replied with a fake smile. Elijah gave him a weird look and nodded. Klaus shook his head in denial. Elijah frowned.

"We need to tell you something." Elijah said and both Katherine and Caroline turned towards them with a questioning look.

"All ears." Caroline said and Elijah took a deep breath.

"There is..." Elijah started but paused. That's when Klaus came in.

"There is a possibility that we can have a group trip to Europe. To visit Bekah and Matt. Us four, Elena,Stefan,Damon and Bonnie." Klaus said and Caroline and Katheirne both smiled widely.

"That is so amazing sweetheart. Who had the idea?" Caroline asked.

"We thought about it together didn't we Elijah?" Klaus asked giving his older brother a warning look. Elijah nodded lowering his head. Hope's cries were heard from upstairs.

"Duty calls..." Caroline said with a smile and got up leaving the room.

"Wait I want to see my niece." Katherine said and followed Caroline upstairs.

"Why didn't you let me tell them?" Elijah said angrily to Klaus.

"It was not the right timing." Klaus said.

"And when is the right time going to come huh? When he appears on our doorstep? He has nowhere else to go. He will come here sooner or later." Elijah said troubled.

"I highly doubt that. He knows that if he comes here we are going to put him back where he belongs." Klaus said.

"Don't talk like that. He may have some problems but he is still our brother." Elijah said.

"You think I don't care about him? You think it doesn't hurt me the fact that I had to lock Kol in a mental hospital because he tried to kill himself?" Klaus said narrowing his eyes in a low voice.

"Maybe we should have handled it differently." Elijah said.

"For God's sake Elijah. He was depressed...He needed proffessional help...but what I worry about the most is the influence the schizophrenic one has on him." Klaus said and Elijah lowered his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie and Damon had arrived on the airport. Damon's plane needed two hours two depart but Bonnie had work to do so she couldn't wait that much. They kissed and hugged for a while before Bonnie left and Damon stayed at the airport waiting for his plane.

Bonnie exited the airport when she felt her purse vibrating. She stopped and pulled her phone out of her purse. She answered without looking at the id.

"Hello?" Bonnie said answering the phone. Nothing was heard from the other end of the line. Bonnie took a deep breath. She had enough.

"If you call me again I swear to God..." Bonnie said but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Bonnie?" Elena's voice was heard.

"Oh my God Elena...I didn't realize it was you." Bonnie said.

"It's ok. I can't hear you well." Elena replied and Bonnie sighed in relief.

"The reception must be bad." Bonnie said.

"Where are you?" Elena asked.

"I had to drop Damon at the airport. He has this business trip." Bonnie replied.

"Oh yes...Stefan told me about it." Elena said.

"Now I am heading to the publisher. We are going to discuss about my new book." Bonnie said and Elena smiled.

"Well good luck with that. I called you because we are going shopping later this evening. Katherine didn't manage to get a dress and she needs our help." Elena said and Bonnie giggled.

"Count me in for sure." Bonnie said.

"Ok. I'll text you later." Elena said.

"I'll be waiting." Bonnie said.

"Ok see you later." Elena said.

"Bye." Bonnie replied and closed the phone. She had arrived just outside her car. She put her phone back in and pulled out her car keys. She opened the car and entered without noticing the small heart that was shaped in the down right corner of her window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie was driving for a while. She went through a small road. A shortcut. Suddenly her car started going a little weird. Bonnie pulled over and got down to see that she had a flat tire.

"Shit." Bonnie mumbled kicking her tire. She ran her fingers through her hair sighing. She opened the driver's door pulling her cell out of her bag but there was no signal.

"Perfect..." Bonnie mumbled again and checked her port bagage for a new tire. Fortunately she had one. But changing tires wasn't really something she had done before... It wasn't long until a black jeep pulled over in front of her car. Two men at their middle twenties came out.

"Well...what do we have here?" the driver said checking Bonnie from top to toe.

"Do you need help with that darling?" the passenger spoke with a smirk on his face. Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Something about them was familiar.

 **Sorry Sorry Sorry for my long absence from all the stories but it's going to be like that from now on since I passed at university and I have to move in another town. Things are so cluttered. But I sure as hell am not giving up on my stories and if I decide to,which I don't think it'll happen,I'll make sure first that someone else is going to continue them. Anyways review and let me know what you think...more chapters coming...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank anyone who read,followed,faved and reviewed this story. I must admit that it is actually doing surprisingly good.**

SEVEN YEARS AGO

Damon and Bonnie arrived at Bonnie's house. Damon pulled over. It was chilly outside and the wind was blowing making a weird kind of creepy noise. Bonnie took a deep breath and raised her head meeting Damon's eyes.

"I'm sorry about tonight baby." Bonnie said worried that Damon would be mad at her for ruining their night.

"It's ok babe." Damon replied with a comforting smirk. Bonnie rolled her eyes towards her house.

"Well you can still come in..with me…and stay." Bonnie said with a smile and Damon's smirk widened.

"Sure." Damon replied and they got out of the car. They approached Bonnie's front porch. Bonnie opened her bag.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked seeing her troubled. Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"I can't find my keys." Bonnie replied sighing.

"Do you have extra?" Damon asked and Bonnie nodded.

"Usually under the door mat." Bonnie replied and Damon lifted the door mat to discover two sets of keys under it.

"More than one extras actually huh?" Damon said with a smile and Bonnie frowned.

"No…the other one is mine." Bonnie said looking worried. Damon's eyes widened.

"Oh my God…someone…who put my keys there? I had them in my bag. I locked before I meet you…" Bonnie said sounding extremely troubled. Damon tried the door and it was unlocked.

"Baby are you sure?" Damon asked and Bonnie ran her hands through her hair.

"Yes Damon I'm sure..Oh my God…someone was with us..I told you I saw someone." Bonnie said walking up and down the porch.

"Hey hey…calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Damon said and approached Bonnie.

"Nothing's fine Damon. Someone stole my keys and got into my freaking house." Bonnie said frowning with teary eyes. Damon gave her a big hug and caressed her hair.

"Shsh…everything is going to be ok baby." Damon whispered and Bonnie took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"What if someone's still in there?" Bonnie said escaping Damon's touch.

"Ok stay here…and I am going inside to check it out ok?" Damon said giving a kiss to Bonnie's cheek.

"No…it's dangerous…we'll go together." Bonnie said and they both entered the house. Damon entered first. He flipped the switch but nothing happened.

"You got to be kidding me." Damon mumbled.

"Did whoever got in here do this?" Bonnie asked panicked.

"Probably. Babe I don't think it's safe for you to stay here." Damon said. Bonnie frowned.

"Call 911. I have to report this." Bonnie said and headed further into the house as Damon pulled out his cell phone.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked and Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks.

"To see if anything is missing." Bonnie said.

"Probably..I mean it was a robbery right?" Damon said dialing the number at his cell phone.

"Lately..I've been having this feeling." Bonnie said and Damon gave her a questioning look.

"That…I'm being stalked." Bonnie said and Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Baby…are you sure?" Damon asked and Bonnie nodded heading upstairs once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOW

"Hum…I got a flat tire." Bonnie said narrowing her eyes on the two men in front of her. She started being awkward feeling their eyes intensely on her. She subconsciously took a step back.

"I think that we can help can't we?" Kai said turning towards Kol who immidiately smirked and pinned his eyes on Bonnie once again.

"Of course we can…do you have an extra tire darling?" Kol asked looking intensely into Bonnie's eyes and raising his right eyebrow. Bonnie blinked a few times.

"Hum..it's in my port baggage actually." Bonnie said and headed to the back of the car when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"I got this darling." Kol said and opened the port bagage pulling out the new tire.

"I'll get the tools." Kai said and in a while he was next to Bonnie with a box of tools in his hands. Kol sat down and took a good look at the tire. He extended his arm towards Kai who handed him the tool.

"He is the practical one. I am…more of the brains." Kai said and his comment brought a slight grin on Bonnie's face.

"I see." Bonnie simply said trying to avoid eye contact with them. They were making her awkward. She had no explanation for this but she had this weird feeling.

"And what was a woman like you doing alone in this desert road?" Kai asked. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Trying to get to an appointment…which I'll probably miss after that." Bonnie said and Kai nodded.

"Work stuff?" He asked and Bonnie nodded.

"Boring?" Kai asked again.

"Not for me...I love my job." Bonnie said.

"Don't get him wrong darling…he just doesn't like his job…that's why he's being like that." Kol said while changing the tire.

"What is your name?" Kai asked and Bonnie paused. She looked down and thought about giving a fake name. Besides she didn't know the guys.

"It's Beth." Bonnie replied and both Kai and Kol smirked.

"Nice name." Kai commented. In a while Kol was done. He got up and put the tool back in the box.

"You are all set darling." Kol said smirking at Bonnie again.

"Thank you…both of you." Bonnie said with a warm smile and rushed in her car. As soon as she closed the door a knock on the window made her jump.

"See you around darling." Kol said and Bonnie nodded with a fake smile. She started the car and left.

"Yeah see you around Bonnie." Kai mumbled as Bonnie's car started getting lost in the distance. Bonnie checked the two guys one more time from her mirror and sped up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SEVEN YEARS AGO

Bonnie slowly climbed up the stairs and headed with small but steady paces towards her bedroom. All the lights were out which freaked her out. But she could see a small light coming out from her bedroom. She took a deep breath and kept walking. A noise was heard breaking the dead silence. Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel her heartbeat accelerating and her breath rhythm increasing. She turned her head and grabbed a vase that was resting on the piece of furniture on the corridor toward the bedroom.

In a while she was entering her bedroom. Bonnie stood at the door. There was only a candle lit up and it was trembling due to the wind entering from the open window. Bonnie turned around to make sure that no one was behind her and entered the room. She slowly started pacing around the room. She grabbed the candle and checked her wardrobe and her bathroom to make sure that no one was still in there. She even checked under her bed.

Bonnie kept wondering around her room. She was now facing her door and turning around her eyes fell on the mirror she had next to her bed. She froze and a scream left her mouth. Hearing that Damon rushed in the bedroom.

"Bonnie…what's going on?" Damon asked frowning and he raised his eyes towards the mirror.

"Oh my God…who did this?" Damon said seeing the phrase "we own you" written on Bonnie's mirror with her favourite red lipstick.

 **I know it's small…I am really sorry but I don't have much free time. I hope that you liked it. Please review…until next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N PLEASE READ** **: I am posting this cause I got a review at one of my stories "Meeting the Mikaelsons" that kinda bothered me a bit.**

 _Review:_ _Guest_ _chapter 9 . Jul 22_

 _Don't try to write slowburn if you're not going to take the time to actually update so the couple can end up together and instead end up leaving the readers unsatisfied_

 **Now you should know guys that I love each and every one of you for spending time reading my stories and I appreciate your interest and love for them but writing is just a hobby for me that I unfortunately don't always have the time to attend due to real life issues and clutter. In fact I have many semi written chapters for many of my stories that I still haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish and I'm also working on two new projects. Between all that and what real life has been throwing at me lately my updates have gotten really slow. That** **DOESN'T** **mean that I am not going to update at all. I've stated that** **I PLAN ON FINISHING MY STORIES** **and that's what I'll do but I'll do it at my own pace. This is not a job. I do it for fun as an escape from my problems and to support the ship I adore. I don't know if it sounds selfish or rude (sorry if it does) but I'm not writing to keep other people satisfied ,although I'm always happy when people like my work. So yeah that's all I had to say on that matter. I also want you guys to know that I read your reviews and I appreciate them good or bad. Next story to be updated will probably be Royal Slaves when I find the time to finish the chapter. Hopefully within the week but I can't promise anything for sure.**


End file.
